


Equestrian Legion: Scipio

by KriegSchnee



Category: MLP - Fandom, My Little Pony
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegSchnee/pseuds/KriegSchnee
Summary: One thousand years ago, during Celestia's war with Nightmare Moon, her greatest general Atticus scipio equestria's first human was turned to stone in the last battle. His battles and feats became stuff of legends. How he changed the equestrian army. How he led his outnumbered legion to victory. To the griffons he is the God of war. Now he is back. How will he adapt to this more peaceful Equestria and will his skills ever be needed again.





	1. Prologue 1

One thousand years ago, a human appeared in Equestria. His name was Atticus Scipio. He quickly befriended the local ponies and later the princesses, but several years later the youngest sister became Nightmare Moon and started a civil war. He joined the side of the elder sister and started his own army similar to the one where he came from. He led countless victories against the armies of the Nightmare. Finally, he pushed Nightmare Moon back to her dark fortress called the Dark Moon.

"Fire the onagers," an artillery officer shouts out as several onagers focus fire at a single place on the fortress wall.

Meanwhile, in the command tent…

"How will we take the city, General Scipio?" a cohort unicorn tribune asked Equestria’s first human and first non-Equestrian General.

"We will have the legionnaires in turtle formation near the wall, and as the walls fall, they will charge in simultaneously," he said.

"How will the wall fall?" a centurion asked.

"Simple. I already sent the order for a group of onagers to concentrate fire at several locations to break the wall," General Scipio stated plainly.

"What? When did you give the command?" another one asks.

"Just a couple minutes before this meeting started," Scipio replied. "Now you will lead your men toward the wall."

"You can't do that!" a young junior captain with golden armor said loudly.

Scipio turned his head toward the young officer and walked up to him. Scipio was easily taller than most ponies, even taller than the princess herself.

"And what can you do to stop me? Who do you think I am?" Scipio asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Captain Silver Sword," he said nervously, "of the Solar Guard," he added, thinking it would help his case.

"I hate the Solar Guard," Scipio said. "They fight worse than my diamond dog auxiliary infantry, and what is a Solar Guard captain doing in the command tent of the legions?" he added, picking him up by the collar.

"He is here because I am here, General," a soothing motherly voice sounded behind him before the solar captain could answer. "And I am aware that you hate my guard." Scipio turned around to see Princess Celestia, the older sister, dressed in armor that was a mix between the solar guard and the legionaries lorica segmentata.

"Ah, Princess Celestia. What are you doing here?" Scipio asked as he dropped the captain to the ground.

"What, can't a Princess come and see her favorite General every once in a while?" she questioned. "Especially if he is attacking my sister’s fortress?" she adds.

"No, but you didn't answer my question," Scipio stated.

"I think we should speak in private," was the only thing the princess said to him.

"Fine. Dismissed," Scipio shouted. All the officers present saluted and walked outside of the tent.

"Now we can talk," Celestia said.

"Now what do you need, Tia?" Scipio asked.

"I want you to subdue my sister, not kill her," she said.

"Ah, so you knew that I would kill her," Scipio stated.

"No. I know that you will, but the reason I am here is so that I can try to convince my sister to return to the light," Celestia said firmly.

"And if she doesn't?" Scipio asked.

"I will use the Elements of Harmony on her," Celestia told him.

"I don't think that is a good idea, but if you say so. Now if you will excuse me, I have a siege to lead," Scipio replied.

Several hours later, the walls finally have fallen for being shot at by the equestrian onagers.

"Charge!!" hundreds of centurions shouted at the same time.

"Attack!!" others shouted as well.

Meanwhile half and hour later...

"Princess, I do not suggest that you move into the city," Scipio told Princess Celestia.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she replied.

"Fine," Scipio said, giving up." Praetorians, on me!" he shouted as two centuries of Praetorians formed behind him. "One century follow me and the other protects the Princess."

So they started moving in the city, the legionaries killing all who would oppose them. Dead bodies littered the ground, though they were mostly the Thestral Nightmare Guard. Soon, they were almost near the castle.

"Look alive, men. Don't let your guard down," Scipio shouted as he and the princess advanced toward the keep with their guards.  
"So this is one of your basic tactics, Scipio," Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes," Scipio replied. "Not much to work with in a siege, but in an open field my tactics will do wonders."

"Hmmm. Impressive, I knew it was a good idea to let you train your own army," Celestia continued.

"Yes. I know." Came the reply.

"Sir," a voice sounds out. Scipio sees an auxiliary griffon messenger coming with a letter. "The forward cohorts are in the keep. The rest are taking the rest of the capital."

"Good. Come in Princess, we got to go to the keep," Scipio said. Turing to the messenger, he said. "Tell the forward cohorts to hold their advance for me and the Princess to get there."

Several minutes later, they arrived at the keep.

"Praetorians, protect the princess," Scipio ordered the guards. So they went in and saw the dead bodies of changelings, the nightmare guard, and of the legionaries. Some were missing body parts.

"Keep moving forward," the centurion in charge of the guard shouted. After a couple more minutes of walking, they started to hear voices. Listening closer, Atticus made out that they were pony voices. They turned a corner to see a makeshift base with what remains of six cohorts. A golden unicorn walked up to Atticus Scipio.  
"General, I am tribune Golden Sword of the 1st Cohort. We have managed to push the enemy to the heart of the keep."

"Good. Prepare the legionaries. We will attacking in a couple minutes." Scipio ordered.

"But sir, the legionaries are tired." Golden Sword replied.

"Don't worry. I brought two fresh centuries of praetorians," Scipio said confidently. "Now order the attack."

"Very well, sir. Men, prepare to attack!" Golden sword shouts out.

The ponies got in formation to attack.

"Praetorians, follow the legionaries," Scipio orders. "Princess, I suggest that you stay in the back for your safety."

"Very well, general," Celestia said, moving back.

After advancing closer to the throne room, hundreds of changelings and Nightmare Guard appeared.

"Push forward, my legion," General Atticus Scipio shouted to his legionnaires as he advanced with his elite praetorian guard behind them.

"Princess, get down," a praetorian shouts as a magic bolt flew past her head.

"Scipio, this is brutal. Shouldn't you talk with these creatures?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No, they are monsters. Creatures that Nightmare Moon created," Scipio said as he stabbed a changeling coming near them. Green blood covered his sword. Dead bodies littered the floor, mostly from the changelings that Nightmare Moon had created rather than the Equestrian legionnaires.

"We almost got them men, keep pushing forward. We are almost in the throne room,” a centurion shouted out.

The enemy finally broke ranks and started to flee for their lives.

"Hold this position and kill any that will try to retake it,” Scipio commanded the four centurions with him. Turning to his praetorian guards, he said, "You will follow me into the throne room."

"Sir, won't we be outnumbered?" the centurion in charge of them asked.

"Have you ever doubted me before, Centurion Bronze Shield?" Scipio asked.

"No sir," Bronze shield said nervously.

"Good. Now follow me. Princess, stay behind the guards," Scipio orders. Scipio kicked the throne room door open and charged in with several guards and the princess right behind him. In the center of room was Nightmare Moon dressed in dark blue armor similar to her guard.

"Hello my dear sister," Nightmare Moon said.


	2. Prologue 2

"Why hello my dear sister. I am shock to see you here." said Nightmare moon as the ten praetorians surrounded her. 

"Luna you need to stop. I can and will forgive you if you repent." Celestia said to Nightmare moon as she extended her hand. 

"I told you, I am not Luna I am Nightmare moon." She shouted her horn lighting up. Suddenly a flash happened blinding everybody just for a couple seconds. When the flash disappeared, several therstrials part of the shadow guard, a sub division of the nightmare guard, surrounded Nightmare Moon protected their creator. 

"Attack," Nightmare moon shouted. 

"Protect the princess." Scipio shouted as he charged one of the therstrials. The shadow guard swings his sword upward, but Scipio blocks it with his shield, before shield bashing him. Taking the advantage, he stabs the guard in the next. Blue blood starts coming out of his neck. Scipio could hear as the therstrial chokes on his own blood. Scipio turned to see that these are actually putting up a challenge to his guard.   
One or two actually have managed to kill their opponent. Scipio wanting to help his guard stay alive as long as possible. Charge the nearest therstrial that killed a praetorian and shield bash him before stabbing him in the abdomen. Scipio got up to see that his praetorian have managed to beat the shadow guard. 

"Surrender now." Scipio said firmly as he turned to Nightmare moon. She justed smirked. Suddenly her horn flashed blue and lighting started to come out of it hitting Everypony except the Princess. Scipio fall to the ground with 2nd degree burns. 

"What did you do?" Celestia asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Nightmare moon said firing a magic spell Celestia doing the same thing to counter it. Nightmare moon soon started to win, slowly pushing Celestia back. Suddenly the beam overpowers Princess Celestia and she is knocked  
unconscious.  
[hr]  
Scipio got up to see Nightmare moon walking towards unconscious body. He turns to his side to see the pila of one of his dead guards. He picks it up along with his shield. Painfully he gets up to hear Nightmare Moon say. "Celestia, Celestia. You actually think you were going to win. I am not going to kill you. Instead I will try one of the spells from, the forbidden archives." Nightmare moon said gloating. "It is call the eis spell." 

Suddenly her horn light up and Scipio throws the pila at Nightmare Moon. Sadly he missed her body, but he managed to get her wing. 

"Aaahhh!!" Nightmare screamed throwing her head back; the spell hitting Scipio as he raised his shield and gladius.

At that moment Celestia wakes up to see Nightmare moon in pain on the floor with a pila in her wing. Golden blood dripping out.

"I'm sorry sister, but you have gone too far." Celestia said. She could hear Nightmare moon say she is not her sister. She turns to the statue of Scipio and sadly takes out the elements. Soon she starts the spell and a bright light engulfs Nightmare moon. A tear fall down Celestia's cheek. Suddenly the throne room doors bust open a dozens of legionnaires bust in. 

"General. We have taken the city. Wait you majesty where is General Scipio?" The legate in charge asked.

Celestia turns to the statue and tearfully says. "General Atticu Scipio is dead."

The soldiers look on in shock.  
[hr]  
The next day the Equestiran Civil war officially ended. Celestia held a memorial for Scipio and the statue was moved to the new capital, Canterlot. Only two ponies knew Scipio personally as friends. To Celestia, they were like brother and sister, and to Princess mi more de cadenza, a loving father. He adopted her when her family died in a fire. She was 16 when he was turned to stone. Eventually he faded to legend. The griffon axuilaires brought back home stories of the God of war. Only Celestia and Cadence knew the truth of the great general   
[hr]   
1000 years later. A strong surge of magic hit a certain statue.


	3. Chapter 1

1000 years later.  
One week after Discords return and banishment, a portion of his leftover magic hits a certain statute in the Canterlot royal garden.  
[hr]  
Princess Celestia is sitting on her throne before feeling a string surge of magic. Not wanting to take any chances, she grabs a letter.

"Dear Twilight, I need you and your friends come to Canterlot on the next train." Celestia said out loud while writing. After that, she used her magic to teleport it to Spike.  
[hr]  
Meanwhile in Ponyville

Walking down the road was Twilight Sparkle, personal protege of Princess Celestia. She was dressed in work pants, and a lab coat. She was in her way to go collect her friends. First she was going to go find Rainbow Dash. She is sure to be napping on one of these clouds, Twilight thought. Suddenly a flash of colors appear in front of Twilight.

"Aaahhh!!" Twilight screamed.

"Hey Twilight what's up." Rainbow dash asked in her tomboyish voice. She was dressed in a sports top and sport leggings.

"Rainbow dash I have been looking all over Ponyville for you." Twilight replied.

"Oh. Why?" She asked again.

"Princess Celestia sent me a letter that we are needed in Canterlot." Twilight told Rainbow Dash

"Alright let's go." Rainbow dash shouted flying up in the air.

"We are going on the train so Come on. The princess paid for it already." Twilight said walking away. "The others are already there." She adds.

Then Twilight horn shined a pink color and she teleported herself and Rainbow Dash to the train station. At the station was Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

Rarity was dressed in a white shirt with diamonds on her shoulder, with a purple skirt matching her hair. Fluttershy was wearing a shirt with several picture of animals and plant, with a yellow skirt with 3 butterflies. Pinkie Pie was wearing a shirt and apron, with a pink skirt that has 3 balloons on them. Applejack was wearing a Stetson hat with a striped shirt with work jeans. 

"Hey Twilight, Rainbow Dash, you got here just in time." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Why yes darling the train will arrive any minute now." Rarity added.

"Yeah let go." Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Well we can't keep the Princess waiting lets go." Twilight said as the train arrived. "Oh what a coincidence." She added.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Rainbow dash said entering the train cart.

2 hours later 

"Aahh what a nap." Rainbow Dash yawned as she woke up from her nap.

"Come on Rainbow we arrived. You woke up just in time." Applejack said.

"Oh yeah. Well let get going." Rainbow Dash said suddenly jumping up before hitting her head on the trains roof.

"Ow that hurt. I mean that didn't hurt." Rainbow Dash said rubbing her head.

"Hahahaha." Applejack laughed. "Come on the others are waiting outside." She added as she walk out of the cabin. Rainbow Dash followed her grumbling something Applejack couldn't hear.

Outside were several royal guards of the solar guard division. 

"Ma'am, we are here to escort you all to the princess." The lead unicorn guard said.

"Well okay, but why." Twilight asked.

"Princesses orders." He just simply said.

"Well come all girls." Twilight said to her friends taking the lead.

"Why look how beautiful Canterlot is." Rarity said excitedly. "I might be able to finds some inspiration for my next clothing line. Wouldn't that be fun, Rainbow Dash."

"Only you would find that fun." Rainbow Dash said bored.

"Humph." Rarity replied sticking her nose up in the air. 

Soon they reached the castle entrance, at which the doors opened up to let them in. When they walked in they were taken to the castle library. When they entered the library, they saw princess Celestia reading a book.

"Princess!" Twilight shouted running up to her. 

"What happened princess." Twilight asked.

"My most faithful student. I have sensed chaos magic." Princess Celestia said.

"What? Didn't we already take care of Discord." Applejack asked.

"Yeah didn't we hit him with the elements of harmony." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes you did, but I fear that this a portion of his leftover magic hit something in Canterlot, before I remembered a something." Celestia replied.

"What did you remember. That is if you don't mind." Fluttershy asked behind her hair. Celestia just gave her a motherly sad smile.

"I remembered him." Princess Celetia asked.

"Uhh. Who?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Everypony remembers him differently. The griffons as the god of war. The thestrals as the great vanquishers, and to ponykind, a hero and legend." Princess Celestia said tearfully. "But I remember him for who he was." Tears were now visibly in her eyes. The main six looked shocked, having never seen their leader cry.

"Who is he." Twilight asked.

"You should know Twilight. After all, you studied Nightmare moons legend. He defeated her, but at a price. He is equestria's greatest general. He reformed the army. He is Atticus Scipio." Princess Celestia said.


End file.
